


【授翻】The Weight of a Planet/行星的重量

by Clover_cherik



Series: 复联四治愈集 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Endgame Spoilers, Post-Endgame, References to PTSD, References to anxiety, Some Fluff, The cloak is a literal puppy lol, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and needs a hug, battle on titan, both of them are sarcastic little shits, but a different endgame, flustered Stephen, might i add, protective cloak lol, talking it out, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：焦虑的情绪涌上了他的喉咙，脱口而出就是想到的第一件事：“我没法停止想你。”Stephen扬起眉毛。 有那么几秒钟，他没有说话。那双蓝色的眼睛里，能瞥见某些未知的、原始的东西，然后在一毫秒内被关闭。“受宠若惊，”他打趣道。 “说完了？”





	【授翻】The Weight of a Planet/行星的重量

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight of a Planet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646942) by [Flightless_Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird). 



Tony走进了纽约圣所——正好对上他所见过的最丑陋的怪物试图从一个冒着火花的入口冲出来。 他不知道他会在这里遇到什么，真的，他以为自己不应该会感到惊讶了的。站在咆哮着流着口水的怪物面前的不是别人，正是法师博士本人，此人用一个闪闪发光的魔法盾迫使怪物被向后逼退进了传送门。他工作的时候姿势坚定而专注，手臂朝外挥着。呃，好吧，直到Tony穿过前门然后打断了这个过程。Stephen惊讶地朝Tony来的方向瞥了一眼，这空档足够让怪物用爪子抓住他了。它们撕开了深蓝色的布料，血的气味弥漫在空中，Stephen发出了痛苦的嘶声。护盾动摇了。

出于本能和一阵恐惧，Tony激活了自己的一个护腕，开了炮。能量束正好击中那生物的面部，将它击退回门那头。与此同时Stephen飞快地关上了传送门，切断了它的尖叫声。圣所突然陷入了尴尬的沉默之中。

Stephen扶着Tony，痛苦地瞪了Tony一眼。“谢谢，”他咬牙切齿地说，其中的讽刺意味堪称惊人。

“不客气，”Tony轻快地说，希望这种态度能掩盖住自己在看到Stephen处于那样危险境地时心中咯噔一下的不安。那事过去还没多久，灰烬在他们周围盘旋，Stephen的声音很平静——

一个勉强忍住什么的响声把Tony的思绪震了回来，发现Stephen手指上的黑色痕迹正在蔓延。他不假思索地向前走去。“嘿，当心，你得处理下那个。”他说着举起一只手，想要帮忙的样子。

Stephen迟疑地举起了空着的另一只手，犹豫了一下。“我没事。我只要坐下来就行，我能处理好这个。”

“好吧，医生，在那之前你要是脸朝下摔个狗吃屎可就不好了。”

“我不会摔成狗吃屎的。”Stephen猛地直起身，迈了一步，立刻绊了一下。他低低痛呼了一声，一只手用力地摁住了伤口，几乎弯下了腰。

“行，好吧，干得好。”Tony厉声说道一边已经大步朝他走来。“来吧。”

他将一只胳膊伸到Stephen的肩膀下帮他稳住自己，Stephen看上去好像比面对一个异维度的怪物时还要惊慌。“等一下。”他飞快地说，Tony停了下来，不知道是不是自己引发了什么痛苦。Stephen的声音里夹杂着困惑和轻微的不安。“你在做什么?”

哦，天。Tony翻了个白眼，继续将这个傲慢的巫师拖到椅子上。“忍着点，我不会把你神秘的屁股扔到地板上的。”

“你的衣服——我在流血，Stark。”

“这是件夹克而已，又不是一套百万美元的西装，别紧张。而且，如果就算是，我也能让你用魔法给我再变一套。”

“魔法不是那么用的。”Stephen咕哝着，即使有人扶着，他还是一瘸一拐地才从地板上走到了一张桌子前。

一阵突如其来的喜爱之情涌上心头，Tony强忍住没笑起来。他一言不发地用一只脚将椅子推了过去，扶着Stephen过去坐？Stephen叹了口气，往后靠了上去，斗篷的边缘拂过Tony的胳膊，差不多是在说声谢谢。Stephen休整了一会儿，然后用一只手捂住两肋的伤口。Tony谨慎而敬畏地看着对方，伤口散发出柔和的光芒，伤口下面的皮肤开始被缝合起来。一双锐利的蓝眼睛迎上他的注视，目光闪烁，Tony清了清嗓子。

“你要是在我被刺伤那会儿早点表演这个绝技就好了，”Tony指出，想要掩饰自己的惊讶，随即觉得自己选择那么说真是愚蠢透了。

但就算Stephen可能感到困扰，也没有表现出来。他只是继续工作，听到Tony的话时扬了扬眉毛。“要不是你来得这么自如，我根本用不着这么做。”他回答。

Tony举起双臂，摆出一个“搞什么鬼”的姿态。“嘿，要不是我，你早就被小绿巨人吃掉了。”

“如果没有你，我一开始就不会分散注意力。”

“……有道理。但是，”Tony补充道，此时Stephen得意地朝他投来一个眼神，“你是一个人在对付麻烦啊。”

Stephen吸了下鼻子，又回过头去疗伤。伤口几乎完全愈合了。“我不需要帮忙。”

“胡说。”

“不值得让别人冒险。”

“哦，所以这是一个英勇的选择。”

“负责任的选择。”

“我看到的可不是那样。”

“好啊，好吧——”Stephen施完魔法，在椅子上直起了身子。“你怎么会来这儿?”他严厉地问道。但斗篷对他的痊愈感到很高兴，正伸手摸摸他的脸颊，这让某些严肃的效果消失了。

Tony微微咧嘴一笑。“想念你迷人的陪伴了啊。”他尖刻地说。

Stephen闭上眼睛，仿佛在祈求力量。这个不高兴的表情，再配上那正试图给他整理头发的斗篷，这画面无疑是Tony这段时间以来看到过的最有趣的事情了。Stephen从椅子上一下站了起来，拂开斗篷，但还是很温和耐心，“好吧，既然如此，”他缓缓开口道，“不错，我有重要的事情要处理，我也相信你今天会有其他人要为你的造访备感荣幸，所以我觉得抓紧时间比较好。”然后他又似乎控制住了自己，说，“除非你有什么事要问我?”

啊，好吧。这就是问题所在了。Tony不能很好地处理，“嗯，你可能知道的，泰坦是一坨巨大的燃烧的垃圾，把我的PTSD搞得更他妈糟了，所以现在我没法停止想这件事和其他人，但最主要还是我没法停止想你，所以介意解释一下吗，医生？”不对，绝对不要这么说。但Tony站在这里，像个白痴一样笨手笨脚地摸索了那么久，导致Stephen开始显得像是真的担心起来了。一阵焦虑涌上他心头，脱口而出就是他想到的第一件事：“我没法停止想你。”Stephen扬起眉毛。 有那么几秒钟，他没有说话。那双蓝色的眼睛里，能瞥见某些未知的、原始的东西，然后在一毫秒内被关闭。“受宠若惊，”他打趣道。 “说完了？”

呃。Tony恼怒地用一只手捂住了脸。“听着，虽然观赏你的魔法被激怒还挺让人兴奋的，但我是认真的。”他移开了目光，一只手出于紧张而习惯性地摆弄着衬衫底下反应堆的轮廓 。“是关于泰坦的事。”他承认道。

Stephen的姿势变了，肩膀垂了下来。他深深地吸了一口气。“泰坦的什么？”他问道，语气并不刻薄。

“嗯，一切？”Tony痛苦地抬起一只手，似乎要比个表示这一切的手势。“我现在一团糟，医生，我还能说什么呢？不管怎么说，我一直都差劲透了——”

“你不是。”Stephen轻声插了一句，但Tony没注意到，继续说了下去。

“——而现在我是个全新的混蛋了。”

Stephen就那么看着他，目光像是径直穿透了Tony的思想。也许他能看到比表面上看起来更多的东西，因为接下来他问的是，“你被诊断出患有PTSD吗?”

Tony嗤之以鼻。“我发明了PTSD。”

“对不起。”Stephen喃喃地说，他说得那么富于情感，这让Tony的胸口疼了起来。他被自己欠了这个男人多少的想法所震惊：这个人目睹了他们无数次的死亡，然后在自己身上发现了拯救最后一个生命——Tony的生命——的力量。

“你都知道吗?”他问道。但不需要解释。

Stephen闭上了眼睛。“是。”

“你都看到了，是不是?”Tony感觉喉咙发紧。“我们经历过的一切，所有糟糕的事情。”

“是。”

“那，我很抱歉。”

Stephen眨了眨眼睛，张开了嘴唇。“你不必这么说。”

“不，我要说。”Tony喘了口气，双手插进夹克口袋。“因为我是在抱怨一些噩梦，而你却全都经历过。”

“你也一样。”Stephen开始抬起手来，随即落在身边，松开了拳头，就好像想伸手去够Tony。“你眼睁睁看着我们消失，眼睁睁看着Peter消失。然后你还是去找Thanos，即使知道他有怎样的能力。”

“是的，你在等，”Tony指出。他摇摇头。“你在等我们，不得不依靠我们把你救出来。然后他又用几乎是羞愧的喃喃补充道，“你不得不依靠我。”

“你知道——”Stephen停了下来，伸手揉了揉太阳穴。“我知道我们相遇的时候可能……有些小冲突。但我看到了你是个什么样的人，Tony。几百万次，或许我要补充一句。所以我并不觉得依靠你指望你来救我们有什么可介意的。”

Tony沉默着，接受了这样一个事实——嗯，坦白地说，这个该死的神奇巫师在他身上看到了太多。在他身上。

Stephen意识到自己可能有点明白对方在想什么了，于是再次开口，声音更安静了些。“你知道，看到半个宇宙消失在灵魂之石之下很艰难。但这与看着他人死于Thanos之手又是不一样的，那些人死了也无法挽回。那些死亡是最令人难以忍受的。”Stephen犹豫了一下，“你目睹的是最艰难的。”

Tony苦笑着哼了一声，以掩饰他自己呼吸急促的样子。“但你不是因为这个才把那块石头交出去的吧?”他面无表情地问，然而带着一丝关切。

Stephen的嘴角牵出一丝微笑，Tony突然想起，很久都没有看他笑过了。“当然不是。那是因为我们有一整个世界要拯救，而我知道你是那个能拯救世界的人。”说完，他的好心情就消失了。Stephen瞪着左边某处，就好像他还能看到泰坦星上发生的事情。“尽管当我看到Thanos对你所做的一切时，很难忍住不当场就试图摧毁他。”

“受宠若惊。”Tony轻轻地将Stephen先前的话嘲笑了回去。Stephen那样将目光转向自己的方式，是那么珍贵——天知道，比起黑暗，他们还有别的东西可以代替。“你知道吗，如果我不知道发生了什么，我会觉得你是在和我调情呢，Strange。”他开玩笑道，抬起了头。

两人对视一眼，Tony自得一笑，也引来Stephen的迟疑一笑：他们会把他将泰坦抛在身后。

然后Stephen转了转眼珠。“你喜欢，不是吗?”

Tony耸了耸肩，觉得自己愚蠢得令人眩晕，难以置信。“好吧，我喜欢你刚才给我的那种保护感，可以这么说。”

“挺好，Stark。”

“我还以为你现在叫我Tony了。”

Stephen的脖子上泛起一阵奇妙的红晕，Tony之前怎么会没有注意到他有这么好看呢？“我不知道你在说什么，”Stephen含糊其辞，几乎带着内疚。他装出一副在Tony周围走来走去的样子，好像在修理被毁坏圣所的碎片一样——而Tony无法确定有什么击中了自己。

也许是Stephen脸上闪过的一丝懊悔，也许是他想要将那推下去的想法，也许是他们之间悬着的，一整颗行星的重量。

无论如何，这都足以刺激Tony抓住他的衣领，亲吻了Stephen Strange。

他们之间传来一丝惊讶的声音，Stephen绷紧了。但只是持续了一会儿，仅仅那么一会儿，他便渗入了Tony的神识之中，令Tony头晕目眩。

然后斗篷狠狠地打在Tony的胸口上。

“嘿！”Tony向后仰起身子，怒视着讨厌的布料。“什么鬼?”

“对不起，我想他没有料到会这样。”Stephen勉强说道。此刻他脸上全是各色各样的粉红，一种Tony喜欢的慌乱的表情。

Tony侧身走近了一步，听着Stephen的呼吸中泄漏了激动的秘密。他陶醉其中。“所以我应该提醒你一下。我是说，在吻你之前。”

“啊，是吗?”该死，这个人太可爱了。他正非常小心翼翼地盯着Tony的嘴唇。

“那么，我要吻你了。”Tony喃喃地说，一只手弯曲着托住Stephen的脖子，想把他拉过来。

温柔，几乎是出乎意料的温柔。Stephen似乎很满足于简简单单地靠在Tony身上，一只手举起放在身边，侧着身休息着。就好像他想要固住Tony，提醒他这是真的，这种安全感都是真的。这令Tony胸口胀痛。“Stephen。”他朝那里吹了一口气，Stephen颤抖了一下。

此刻，它在成长，它在发光。Tony的手指缠绕在Stephen的发丝之间，Stephen的手掌紧压着Tony的后背，想将他拉近。空着的那只手从Tony的颈上垂下，手指滑过Tony脆弱的肌肤，Tonyy倒抽了一口冷气。与他从前的经历相比，这无疑是最单纯的接触，但其中的电流却令人兴奋。Stephen亲吻着，好像想把Tony从这个世界上的所有地方带走，留住。我会留住你的。

Stephen拉开足够距离，然后用手指掠过Tony的下颌，“从那时他们将我带到太空，你跟着我进入了太空起，我就想这么做了。”他低声承认道。

“哦，拜托。”Tony笑弄道，将彼此的额头抵在一起。“自从你和我在纽约战斗前对我眨眼之后我就一直想吻你了。”

“你对此并不是很积极。”

“是啊，因为你是个混蛋，而我要证明一点。”

“什么？”

“我比你还要混蛋得多。”

Stephen笑了，发出一种可爱而温暖的声音，俯身靠近Tony，用鼻子蹭着他的头发，将嘴唇靠在他耳边，嗓音都要融化了。“这是不是意味着你想给我留下深刻印象？”

哦，Tony被打击了。“我做到了，不是吗？”他反驳道，用一根手指勾住了Stephen的衣领。

“是的。”Stephen平静地承认。从Tony破门而入救了自己，到身上是破碎的装甲，却依然决然地面对着Thanos。

Tony也对他笑了笑，有那么一瞬间，就像了用时间宝石一样，洞见了所有的未来。

而当Stephen再次弯腰亲吻他的时候，他眼皮底下看到的，便只剩下了无数、无数的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：所以我是在看……那什么之前写的这个，你懂的。在我看来这就是另一个宇宙了。多元平行宇宙是个好东西，对吗。没错。好吧，让我的儿子们拥有爱情和幸福吧，去他的。  
> 希望你喜欢，感谢阅读！:)  
> 译者笔记：让所有的甜蜜都来吧，来吧，让它们点缀满我cp的生活……


End file.
